1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass frame assembly, more particularly to an eyeglass frame assembly which can be coupled with a head strap or with a pair of bows by means of two connectors that can be rotated relative to the eyeglass frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pair of eyeglasses includes an eyeglass unit 1 and a pair of bows 2. The eyeglass unit 1 has an eyeglass frame 10 having a lens 11 disposed therewithin, and two connectors 12 which project respectively from two end edges of the eyeglass frame 10 and which are formed integrally with the eyeglass frame 10. Each of the connectors 12 has a vertical threaded hole 120 extending therethrough. Each of the bows 2 has an earpiece 20 formed at the rear distal end thereof and a pivot member 21 formed at the front distal end thereof. Each of the pivot members 21 has two vertical aligned holes 210 and a bolt 22 which extends threadably through one of the vertical aligned holes 210, the vertical threaded hole 120 of the eyeglass frame 10, and through another one of the vertical aligned holes 210 so as to secure threadably the bows 2 on the eyeglass frame 10.
Since the connectors 12 and the eyeglass frame 10 are formed integrally, the connectors 12 can only be used for connecting the bows 2. Moreover, since the positions of the bows 2 are fixed after the bows 2 have been pivoted on the connectors 12, the conventional eyeglasses cannot be adjusted to provide comfort to the wearer who suffers from poor eyesight.